Fatality of the Strong
by Closely
Summary: Kenshin makes the most important decision of his life. How will it effect the others? - COMPLETE: CHAPTER 8 IS OUT - expect revising
1. All for the love friendship

Fatality Of The Strong  
  
Chapter 1: All for the love of friendship.  
  
By: Devilspet  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Rurouni Kenshin  
  
Kenshin Himura stood on the edge of the river, a dagger held securely in his right hand. He knew what he must do. He looked up at the moon; it glittered brilliantly in the night sky. Kenshin took a deep breath and raised the dagger.  
  
Kenshin held the pointed edge of the dagger to his chest, not wavering from his position the slightest. Kenshin wasn't afraid; he knew it was something he must do.  
  
He heard footsteps from behind him, but he didn't have to turn and look to know whom they belonged to.  
  
"Kenshin??" she asked, "What are you doing?" she asked when she saw the dagger at his chest.  
  
Kenshin looked at her. "Miss Kaoru, why are you here?" he asked the girl who had spoken to him.  
  
"I asked first, what are you doing?" Kaoru repeated.  
  
Kenshin smiled at her. "Doing away with your problems," he simply said.  
  
"Doing away. . . my problems?" Kaoru echoed. She gasped when she realized what he meant. "Kenshin, why?" Kaoru breathed.  
  
"No, no, now it's your turn to answer my question," he said quietly, the sharp blade still held firmly near his heart. "I came looking for you," Kaoru answered.  
  
Kenshin grinned. "That's sweet of you, Miss Kaoru, but this is the only way, that it is." It amazed Kaoru at how calm he could be in this situation.  
  
Yahiko and Sanosuke came running down the path from where Kaoru came from. "Kenshin, Kaoru, what're doing way out here??" Sanosuke called as he and Yahiko made their way to their friends.  
  
Sanosuke stopped dead when he saw the dagger at Kenshin's chest. Yahiko ran into him and got up to yell at Sanosuke when he saw a glint of light. He looked at Kenshin and gaped. "K-Kenshin, what, exactly, do you think you're doing?" Yahiko asked nervously.  
  
Kenshin smiled again. "I'm doing away with all your problems and mine. If it weren't for me, we would not be in so much trouble. And I fear that if I do not do this, I take the chance on becoming a manslayer once again, that I do. It's getting harder for me to handle and this is the only way to insure that it does not happen, that it is." Kenshin stated solemnly.  
  
Kaoru felt several tears fall down her cheeks.  
  
"Sano, Yahiko, take her back with you, will you?" Kenshin asked, smiling once again.  
  
Sanosuke and Yahiko both nodded and walked forward to pick up Kaoru, who had fallen to her knees and was crying uncontrollably. They practically had to drag her away.  
  
Kaoru struggled horribly. "No, Kenshin, no, don't do it, please! Come on, Kenshin, just come home with us . . . we don't care what you've gotten us into."  
  
Sanosuke and Yahiko pulled harder as Kaoru struggled more.  
  
Kenshin could do no more than ignore her. He was shocked to feel tears roll down his own cheeks. "I'm sorry, Miss Kaoru, I did love you, that is the truth," he whispered.  
  
Kenshin put a little pressure on the knife. He was satisfied when in drew blood. Sanosuke and Yahiko were half way down the road but Kaoru still insisted on screaming at Kenshin. They tried hushing her but she just yelled louder.  
  
"KENSHIN!! DON'T!!" Kaoru yelled, still struggling in the two boys' grip. '  
  
See you all on the other side, that I will, I know it. But hopefully later than sooner.' Kenshin thought happily. He put one last, cheery smile on his face.  
  
"KENSHIN!! PLEASE, DON'T DO THIS, PLEASE!! KENSHIN, YOU CAN'T!! I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU!! KENSHIN, PLEASE, I LOVE YOU!! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME LIKE THIS!!" Kaoru screamed one last time before she became hoarse. Then, she gave up struggling and fell to the ground, once again, crying. Sanosuke and Yahiko felt so much pity for her but they couldn't do a thing now.  
  
Kenshin's smile disappeared. He was astonished by Kaoru's words. He closed his eyes painfully, but not because he knew he was going to die, it was because he really couldn't stand leaving Kaoru like that. "I'm sorry, I have no choice . . . I'm sorry, Miss Kaoru, I love you and I will forever." Kenshin whispered into the wind that blew around him as if waiting for him to get on with murdering himself so that it could take away his soul.  
  
He gripped the dagger tighter and plunged it into his chest, directly into his heart, which had broken at those last few words. Kenshin smiled slightly. "It's finally over. Take care . . . my friends . . . my love . . . take care, I will most certainly miss you all," he breathed. He pulled the dagger out of his chest and fell to his knees. "Goodbye . . . don't worry, we'll meet again, I promise . . ." he choked. Kenshin fell. "That . . . I do," He fell, face forward, into death, face forward into the pool of his own blood on grassy bed of the bank by the river . . . dead.  
  
Kaoru sobbed louder and Sanosuke and Yahiko looked at the ground, not wanting the other to see their own silent tears. "NO!!" Kaoru cried into the night. "KENSHIN, COME BACK!!" she screamed. What killed the boys was that there was absolutely no way that would happen.  
  
************  
  
Chapter 2: Kenshin?  
  
**  
  
Preview of next chapter:  
  
Kureno Izaki walked through the village on his way to the Kamiya Kasshin dojo that his boss was sending him to for some reason. He said that the owner was a close friend; her name was Kaoru Kamiya. Kureno had fiery red, long hair. He wore a green and black kimono, much like Kenshin's, but he didn't know that.  
  
**  
  
Please review! 


	2. Kenshin?

Fatality of the Strong  
  
Chapter 2: Kenshin?  
  
By: Devilspet  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. I only own Kureno Izaki.  
  
A/N: For those who don't know, Ayame and Suzume are Dr. Genzai's granddaughters and are Kaoru's closest thing to family.  
  
************  
  
Kureno Izaki walked through the village on his way to the Kamiya Kasshin dojo that his boss was sending him to for some reason. He said that the owner was a close friend; her name was Kaoru Kamiya.  
  
Kureno had fiery red, long hair. He wore a green and black gi, much like Kenshin's, but he didn't know that.  
  
People were allowed to carry swords once again, ever since the legendary Battousai was mysteriously killed. Ever since then, which was two years ago, Kureno carried a sword with him everywhere.  
  
"Uncle Ken???" someone asked. Kureno didn't answer, not knowing that the little girl was talking to him. The little girl tugged on his sleeve.  
  
Kureno looked down at the little girl. When the little girl saw his warm purple eyes, she grinned. 'This is Uncle Ken, no doubt about it . . .'  
  
She looked so familiar but he couldn't quite place her face.  
  
"Excuse me, but have we met?" Kureno asked. The little girl giggled.  
  
"Uncle Ken, you're funny!" she said.  
  
"But, what's your name?" Kureno asked as the little girl began to pull Kureno down the path.  
  
"You know my name. It's Ayame, remember?" the girl giggled again.  
  
Kureno blinked.  
  
'Now, why does THAT sound familiar? Come to think of it, these people and this village look familiar, too,' he thought.  
  
As he was being pulled down the path, he heard so many people say 'Kenshin???' or 'Himura???' or 'Kenshin, is that you??' and it was terribly confusing.  
  
Ayame pulled him to a dojo; it was the dojo he was supposed to be visiting.  
  
'Is this just a coincidence or what?' Kureno asked himself.  
  
"Ayame, do you live here??" Kureno asked when she let go of his hand and walked into the dojo.  
  
Ayame shook her head. "No, but you do, well did, before you left . . . don't you remember?"  
  
Kureno opened his mouth to speak but he was cut off by a scream from outside the Kamiya Kasshin dojo.  
  
Kureno ran outside to see a man with a sword advancing on a young woman.  
  
Kaoru was slowly backing away from the man; she was completely unarmed. She was so close to home; if she could only make it home, everything would be fine.  
  
She was about half way down the pathway, when she tripped over her kimono . . . it was just a little too long for her.  
  
That was when Kureno decided to make his move. He sprinted forward and stood in front of the young woman. Kaoru looked up at the red haired man that stood in front of her.  
  
She gasped. "Kenshin?" she breathed.  
  
"Run . . ." Kureno ordered.  
  
Kaoru nodded, scrambled to her feet, and ran back to her dojo.  
  
Kaoru made it back to her dojo. She couldn't take her eyes off the man that protected her. 'Is this Kenshin? Did he really come back?' Kaoru thought, she saw tears blur her vision, 'Is it? Is it really him? Is it really Kenshin?' she considered this for a moment, 'No, it couldn't be . . . it can't be Kenshin. That's absolutely impossible! Besides, he looks sort of different but who is he?' Kaoru asked herself.  
  
Kureno stood his ground in front of the attacker, who was over a foot taller than him. "Leave now . . ." he growled.  
  
The man in front of him looked slightly frightened. "Hi-Himura? I he-heard you were killed!" the man stuttered.  
  
Kureno decided he should play along with this man. "I was . . ." he snarled then smirked.  
  
The man panicked.  
  
'This moron actually believes me??' Kureno mused. He chuckled silently.  
  
Kaoru froze. 'What did he say? Is that really Kenshin? But, it can't be . . . there's no scar on his cheek. Is he just saying that because he can play it off? But, then again . . . GOD!! THIS IS CONFUSING!! KENSHIN?? IS THAT YOU IN THERE???' Kaoru screamed in her mind. She felt tears roll down her cheeks but she didn't bother stopping them.  
  
Kureno smiled evilly (A/N: a smile that REALLY didn't suit him in my opinion but . . . oh well.) and waved his hand for the attack to leave. "Now, now, run along, I don't like killing but I will if I have to . . ." he said coldly.  
  
The man nodded nervously and ran down the pathway.  
  
Kureno watched until he was out of sight, then sighed, and turned around to face the two girls with a triumphant smile.  
  
That smile faded when he saw that the young woman was crying. "What? What's the matter?" Kureno asked.  
  
Kaoru looked up at him and smiled sadly. "You look just like him," she said quietly. Kureno blinked. "Like who? And who is it that everyone keeps calling me?" he asked.  
  
Kaoru's smile faded slightly but never left. "That's 'him'," she said, wiping away her tears. Kureno nodded while thinking. "So . . . I look like this 'Himura' guy? And this 'Himura' guy was someone you knew? But, someone killed him, right?" Kureno said.  
  
Kaoru smiled. "Somewhat right . . . yes, you look like Kenshin. Yes, Kenshin was my friend. But no, someone did not kill him . . . Kenshin killed himself for Yahiko, Sanosuke, and I- all for his friends' safety. He killed himself for his friends' own welfare, their safety, and only theirs . . . not for his," Kaoru explained.  
  
"Killed himself? How do you know?" Kureno asked, shocked at the news. Kaoru felt a new wave of tears well up in her eyes.  
  
"I was there," tears rolled down her cheeks but she continued, "I saw him pierce his heart with that dagger, I yelled at him, tried to get him to stop . . . to come back home with us, I confessed so many things that I would have never imagined me telling him, I said I loved him, that I couldn't live without him, and he just ignored me. He said it was for the best and I was stupid enough to believe him. I was wrong; it's been living hell for me without him here- for two years I've had to live without him and they were the hardest years of my life." Kaoru said then looked down, embarrassed for letting him see her cry.  
  
She wiped away the tears and looked up again. "Any particular reason why you're here?" she asked shakily.  
  
Kureno nodded. "I just got a new job and when he hired me, he said I should come and see you . . . for some reason . . ." he said.  
  
"He must have thought the same thing," she muttered. "Oh! I never got your name," Kaoru said.  
  
"Oh, it's Kureno Izaki . . . and you are Miss Kaoru Kamiya, right?" he asked. Kaoru nodded.  
  
************  
  
Chapter 3: So Familiar . . . 


	3. So familiar

Fatality of the Strong  
  
Chapter 3: So Familiar . . .  
  
By: Devilspet  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. I only own Kureno Izaki.  
  
A/N: SO sorry for the wait of this chapter . . . don't blame me blame the damned writers block I've been having lately and it doesn't help that I have been gone pretty much 24/7 . . . so sorry. Remember to read, enjoy, and review please.  
  
************  
  
Kaoru led Kureno into the dojo. "So, you own this place, Miss Kamiya?" Kureno asked.  
  
Kaoru looked back at him, smiled, and nodded. "Call me Kaoru," she requested.  
  
Kureno nodded in return and said, "I almost feel like I've been here before . . . it's strange."  
  
Kaoru laughed. "I've heard and seen stranger things," Kaoru said.  
  
Kureno gave her a questioning look.  
  
Kaoru smiled; she remembered that look . . . she'd seen Kenshin use it so many times. "The strangest thing I've seen yet is you. You look like him, sound like him, act like him, and it almost seems that you remember where ever he knew most- this dojo, this town, our names . . . you said they all sound familiar to you, right?" Kaoru asked and Kureno nodded.  
  
"That's strange," Kaoru finalized.  
  
"No," Kureno said, "that's not strange . . . that's scary."  
  
Kaoru had to agree with that.  
  
They walked into a room where they saw Megumi, Sanosuke, and Yahiko. The three turned around they saw a young boy that looked exactly like Kenshin, because they didn't notice that there was no scar on his cheek. He was about Kaoru's age but they all knew Kenshin was older, had the fiery red hair, and the purple eyes that looked so much like Kenshin's.  
  
"Sir Ken?"  
  
"Kenshin?"  
  
"Kenshin?"  
  
Both Kureno and Kaoru sighed.  
  
************  
  
"So, how is it you got this job anyway, Kureno?" Kaoru asked.  
  
Megumi, Sanosuke, and Yahiko were still staring strangely at Kureno.  
  
It made him nervous.  
  
"Well, I had to quit my last job because I had come down with a very bad case of the pneumonia and," he glanced back over to the three that were still staring without any of them noticing, not even Kaoru and she had her full attention to him. "Would you three mind if I ask of you to stop staring at me?" he asked politely.  
  
That caught them off guard and they almost fell over. They regained their composure and shook their heads.  
  
"Thank you. As I was saying, I quit my last job, which I had about a year and a half ago . . . I don't remember exactly but anyway, it was because of a severe case of the pneumonia-"  
  
Kaoru, who asked, "Was it really bad?" cut off Kureno.  
  
He thought about that for a moment; it was all really fuzzy. Kureno nodded. "I could have died." He said simply, like that was nothing bad.  
  
Kaoru's jaw dropped.  
  
"I was sick in bed for about a year but then one day, when I felt the worst the doctor said I was getting better and quickly. I was overjoyed but something really scared me about it. I was having these memories that I had never known before, seen people I didn't know, including all you guys, and it was really weird. After a while, I was able to push those memories away, but now I can't . . . it's like they won't let me anymore know that I'm here."  
  
Suddenly, Kureno looked at the ground.  
  
"But why should I tell you this- it's not like you guys could do anything, right?" Kureno asked sarcastically.  
  
The others didn't know how to answer that.  
  
Kureno sighed and stood. He walked slowly out of the dojo onto the main streets once again mumbling a goodbye.  
  
As he was walking he heard several more comments about him, people saying the usual, typical thing that only he would hear from them: Himura?, Kenshin, is that you?, Kenshin, you finally came back!, or Kenshin?.  
  
He ignored all of them except one: "HIMURA!!!"  
  
Kureno stopped dead in his tracks. 'That voice . . . that voice I distinctly recognize. But whose is it?'  
  
A girl pounced on him.  
  
Kureno sweat-dropped; this, he was not expecting.  
  
The girl crawled off of Kureno and helped him up. She smiled brightly. "Oh, come on, Himura! You could have avoided that attack, you know, like old times-" Then she got a better look at him, she realized that there was something different about him. "Kenshin? You look different . . . but I can't quite tell what it is,"  
  
Kureno looked at this girl closely; she looked familiar, like everyone and everything else in this village. She definitely wasn't as remember able as Kaoru was but he knew that Kenshin must have known her at one time. Kureno decided he had to know who this girl was. "Um . . . excuse me? But do we know each other? If so, would you be so kind as to tell me your name, young lady?"  
  
The girl fell over. She got up quickly and looked at him like he was a complete and total idiot then laughed. "Oh. Come on, Kenshin; stop playing around! It's me, Misao Makimachi!"  
  
Kureno stared at her blankly. "Why do you keep calling me Kenshin?"  
  
Misao rolled her eyes. "Oh, I don't know, maybe because it's your NAME??"  
  
Kureno plainly shook his head. "No, it's not."  
  
Misao gave him a questioning look. Kureno sighed and pulled her along the road, back to the Kaoru's dojo, which he was staying at.  
  
************  
  
"Kaoru?? Come here, please! We have more explaining to do!" Kureno called as they entered the dojo.  
  
Kaoru walked up to the new comers. "Hey, Misao! What's the matter?" Misao was still blinking and speechless. (A/n: I think you would be too if you thought you saw one of your old friends, he didn't recognize you, told you he wasn't the friend you were looking for, then pulled you all the way to another friend's dojo.)  
  
Kureno saw that Misao wasn't going to be talking anytime soon so he answered for her. "Please explain who I am and why I am not this 'Kenshin Himura'." He requested.  
  
Kaoru sighed.  
  
"He is Kureno Izaki not Kenshin Himura. I do see an uncanny resemblance in them but they are most definitely different people, trust me. They do look different too if you get a good look at him. For one, the first one I noticed was that there is no scar on his cheek and at once I knew he wasn't Kenshin . . . he's also younger than Kenshin," Kaoru explained.  
  
Misao hung her head. "Oh, I see . . ." She walked up to Kureno and looked up at him with big, dewy, puppy-dog eyes. "I am SO sorry! Can you forgive me? I had no idea you weren't Kenshin. I was just so excited that I would see him again that I didn't really notice that you were different from him." She started pleading for forgiveness. Kaoru sighed, 'This will take a while,' she thought unenthusiastically.  
  
Kureno was really trying the whole time to tell her that it wasn't necessary and that he forgave her but Misao just kept going so he was going to wait until she finished.  
  
****** 15 minutes later******  
  
"So, will you forgive me?" Misao asked after finishing her pleading.  
  
Kaoru sweat-dropped and Kureno stared at her then nodded dumbly.  
  
Misao jumped up and down in happiness. "YAY!! YIP-" she stopped in midair when she saw that Kaoru and Kureno were looking at her very strangely. Misao grew embarrassed and looked down at the ground. "Whoops, I gotta little excited there . . . sorry . . ."  
  
Kureno and Kaoru both fell over. Kureno quickly regained his composure and faced Misao.  
  
"Um . . . Miss Makimachi, is it?" Kureno asked then turned to Kaoru, who had recovered also, for confirmation and she nodded. "Miss Makimachi, all of that apologizing was not really necessary because I was going to forgive you in the first place. There's no use holding a grudge against someone you just met."  
  
Misao looked up, enraged. "SO YOU MADE ME DO ALL THAT APOLOGIZING FOR ASOLUTELY NOTHING??? WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP ME OR SOMETHING??" Misao screamed.  
  
"I tried, really," Kureno defended.  
  
"WELL YOU SHOULD HAVE TRIED HARDER!!"  
  
Kureno cringed her loud voice was certainly going to pierce his eardrums soon if he did not put a stop to the noise. "Miss Makimachi, please calm yourself, why are you yelling so loudly?"  
  
Kaoru tapped him on the shoulder. "Um, Kureno. You're supposed to be loud when you yell, for future reference."  
  
Kureno sighed. "No, that's not what I mean- I mean . . . URG!! MISS MAKIMACHI WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT UP?? I CAN'T HEAR MYSELF THINK!!" Kureno shouted at Misao, who was still yelling at him.  
  
Misao instantly went quiet.  
  
"Thank you." Kureno said quietly.  
  
Kaoru and Misao both were speechless; they had never thought that Kureno's calm voice could speak that loudly.  
  
Suddenly, Misao and Kaoru both started laughing uncontrollably.  
  
Kureno blinked. "What's so funny?" he asked.  
  
The girls just laughed harder.  
  
Sanosuke, Megumi, and Yahiko heard all the commotion outside and stuck their heads out the door. They saw Misao and Kaoru rolling in laughter and Kureno blinking in bewilderment. Megumi shook her head in disgust although she found this very amusing. Sanosuke and Yahiko blinked with Kureno and they walked out to see what had happened that was so funny.  
  
They two boys could never pass up a good laugh.  
  
Kaoru and Misao were still rolling on the ground laughing their hearts out with tears in the eyes when Sanosuke and Yahiko stood beside the amazed Kureno. He never knew someone could laugh that much.  
  
Kaoru finally stopped laughing and wiped her eyes. She stood up and brushed the dirt off of her kimono. "Ow, ow, ow . . ." Kaoru said and grabbed her side.  
  
Kureno immediately snapped out of his stage of unknown shock. "What is it?" Kureno asked urgently, "Are you okay?" he asked.  
  
Kaoru winced slightly. "My side hurts from laughing so much."  
  
Kureno, Sanosuke, and Yahiko fell over and Misao laughed harder.  
  
Yahiko got up and stared at Misao. "How can laugh so much?"  
  
************  
  
Chapter 4: 'A little bit of understanding?' Coming soon  
  
A/N: Review please and keep reading. Oh guess what! THE DAMNED WRITERS BLOCK IS GONE!! YAY!! THAT MEANS ANOTHER CHAPTER SHOULD BE OUT SOON!! YAY!! AND THAT MEANS MORE REVIEWS!! (Hopefully) EVEN MORE YAY!!  
  
Kureno: Will you calm down please?  
  
Me: But why? It's just so much fun!  
  
Misao: *starts laughing again*  
  
All (meaning me, Kaoru, Kureno, Megumi, Sanosuke, and Yahiko (no Misao)): sweat-drops 


	4. A little bit of understanding?

Fatality of the Strong  
  
Chapter 4: A little bit of understanding?  
  
By: Devilspet  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. I only own Kureno Izaki.  
  
A/N: Sorry again for the wait . . . I've been trying very hard to keep up on my stories but it's not working very well yet . . .  
  
************  
  
Days passed since Misao's first arrival and everything went back to normal, except for Kureno, the memories got worse every day he spent at the Kamiya dojo.  
  
Kureno, once again, had left for a walk. This time no one that knew him pummeled into him, but this time he found himself somewhere that seemed so familiar to him but he swore he'd never been here before. This place brought back horrible memories that he knew were not his own.  
  
The memories showed Kaoru crying, being pulled away by two men he couldn't quite make out. There were memories of a young man with red hair laying face down in a pool of blood on the riverbank. There was a bloodied dagger in his hand. These memories scared him horribly and what scared him the most was that he couldn't push the images away. No matter how hard he tried, they stayed clear as ever in his head. He looked away from the river to try and distract himself.  
  
Nothing worked.  
  
He tried closing his eyes and relaxing but that brought the images back stronger than ever. His eyes snapped open when a new image appeared. The image was of Kenshin Himura, the Hitokiri Battousai, smiling slightly as his eyes lost their color, as he died. Kureno's eyes were wide and he looked extremely pale. Why was he doing this? Why do these images keep appearing? These were the only questions that ran through his mind.  
  
They repeated over and over as he got up from his sitting position on the riverbank and walked back to Kaoru's dojo.  
  
************  
  
Kureno was still pale when he entered the dojo. He was still thinking about those memories, the images that scared the hell out of him, and didn't see Kaoru running towards him. Just as Kaoru was about to run into him, he moved to the side and grabbed her wrist as she passed to help her stop because she obviously couldn't.  
  
Kaoru looked back gratefully. Kureno's eyes looked glazed over like he wasn't completely listening. He looked dazed almost. "Kureno?" she asked softly.  
  
Kureno shook away those thoughts when Kaoru called him name. "Yes?"  
  
Kaoru looked concerned. "Are you okay?"  
  
Kureno cursed himself for looking so not-there and nodded. "Yeah. It's just that I recognized another place." He explained.  
  
"Why would make you so out-of-it?"  
  
"Memories."  
  
"What about?"  
  
"I saw a dead guy."  
  
"Oh. . . oh my. . . I'm sorry you had to see that. Where were you when you saw it?"  
  
"River."  
  
"Oh. No wonder."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"That's where it happened, a river bank."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Where Kenshin . . . um . . . you know."  
  
"Killed himself?"  
  
Kaoru simply nodded. She knew that if she said anything she would start crying all over again. She didn't want Kureno to have to see that again.  
  
Kureno frowned. 'Why'd I have to press on the topic??' he shook his head. 'I can't do anything right.'  
  
Kaoru suddenly smiled. "Oh! I forgot why I was looking for you! A messenger came by earlier and gave me a letter for you." She said.  
  
"Oh? From who?" he asked, trying to be cheerful.  
  
It was a failed attempt.  
  
Kaoru frowned at Kureno then looked to the letter, "From your boss, I think." She said and handed him the letter. Kureno opened it and read silently as Kaoru read over his shoulder with a bit of struggle since she was shorter than him:  
  
'Kureno,  
  
If you received this letter that means you must have reached the Kamiya dojo by now. As you know, I have sent you there for a reason you are most certainly unknown to. That reason, I will finally tell you, is that when I first saw you . . . you looked so much like Kenshin. I heard about your sickness and then you getting almost 100% better in one day. I swore to myself it was impossible but I had a feeling that told me it was not. I could tell when your attitude changed, you started saying things you never said before, being nicer to everyone around you, and even your fighting skills improved. I was convinced that this had something to do with Kenshin.'  
  
'I didn't know why but I knew it did, and then I realized it was possible by soul replacement. Confused? It is said that if the Gods think you have some other purpose in life and you won't get to fulfill that purpose, they will give you another soul and let you live again.' (A/N: Okay people, I'll may it simple. I HAVE NO IDEA IF THIS IS TRUE! PLEASE DON'T ASK ME IF IT IS! There ya go . . . simple. Back to the story)  
  
'And for some reason, I think it may have worked like that with you. Kenshin died for his friends, if I heard right, he was not assassinated and because of that I think the Gods want to give him another chance for life. Before you left you told me you were having strange memories of people you had never seen before and remembered names of people you've never met before. I think that's how it works but I've never heard that it's actually happened. But my whole point of this letter is that I did send you there for a reason Kureno. I sent you there to uncover those memories before they drive you crazy. I knew that Kenshin was living at the Kamiya dojo and I knew that Kaoru would know most about Kenshin than anyone else.'  
  
Kaoru blushed slightly at that statement.  
  
'Well, I must be off! Kaoru, I'm counting on you to help him.  
  
Best wishes and good luck . . .'  
  
Kureno looked up from the letter in with a look of pure shock on his face. "Is . . . he telling . . . me that . . . I'm a reincarnation type person . . . of Kenshin Himura . . . the Hitokiri Battousai?" he asked quietly.  
  
Kaoru could do nothing but nod.  
  
"Holy shit!" he breathed.  
  
Kaoru giggled a little but Kureno didn't see anything funny about this situation.  
  
"Why are you laughing?" he asked.  
  
"Because your boss is saying that you're Kenshin, the Kenshin I used to know." Kaoru said.  
  
Kureno frowned. "You don't believe him, do you?" he asked.  
  
Kaoru stopped laughing immediately and looked down. She sighed and simply shrugged his shoulders.  
  
Kureno ignored that and walked away.  
  
************  
  
Chapter 5: 'Forgotten memories.' Coming soon  
  
Devilspet: No comment from any characters?  
  
Characters: . . . . . . . . . *crickets are heard*  
  
Devilspet: Hmph . . . fine no body wanted to hear from you anyway! *pouts*  
  
Devilspet: Review please and if you have any ideas feel free to tell me! 


	5. Forgotten memories

Fatality of the Strong  
  
Chapter 5: Forgotten Memories  
  
By: Devilspet  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. I only own Kureno Izaki.  
  
Devilspet: Hello, sorry I haven't updated in a while! Fanfiction.net has been having a lot of problems lately and I've been having MAJOR writers block ^^; Sorry again! Read, enjoy, and review!  
  
~*~  
  
Kaoru, even though she thought it was unbelievably stupid, decided to help Kureno out in any case, thinking that maybe . . . just maybe . . . there was truth to it and she could get Kenshin back.  
  
Kaoru stood in the middle of the room looking in to nothingness. She just stood there staring at nothing in particular, lost in her own thoughts.  
  
'What was Takanashi talking about? Soul replacement? Why have I never heard of this before? How exactly does it work? How would Takanashi know of it but not me? I know plenty magical remedies but I have never heard of getting your soul REPLACED with someone else's!! That's outrageous!' she thought furiously.  
  
"Kaoru?" Kureno asked. He was staring at her worriedly; she was standing there unaware of anything and everything around her.  
  
It was strange; she looked almost entranced in thought, worse than lost.  
  
'Would I? Could I maybe get Kenshin back? I just miss him so much! I would do anything to have him back! I- Look at me, I'm being so selfish . . . this isn't for me . . . it's to help Kureno understand what's going on with him that's all! I won't think of Kenshin at all until it's over!' Kaoru looked determined but was still staring.  
  
Suddenly, she felt tears sting her eyes. 'Oh great! Why am I going to cry now?? Just because I was thinking about him?! That's pitiful! I'm pitiful! God, why'd he have to leave me here?' Tears slid down her cheeks and she cursed herself for it. Kaoru angrily wiped them away but felt more coming.  
  
"Kaoru! What's wrong?" Kureno asked, moving towards her.  
  
"K-Kenshin . . .?" she whimpered when she saw Kureno. Tears overflowed her eyes again and rolled down her cheeks. She slumped to the floor and sobbed.  
  
Kureno kneeled in front of her, wondering what to do. Kaoru flung herself into Kureno's arms and cried in his shirt.  
  
Kureno's eyes widened . . .  
  
It was strange.  
  
He'd never had top comfort some one who was crying before. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around her for comfort and let her cry against his chest.  
  
~*~  
  
Kaoru had stopped crying and was now sniffling something about Kenshin leaving her to hell.  
  
Kureno couldn't help but feel sympathy for the young woman. She'd lost her love to suicide and he had no idea how it felt to be in her position seeing that he had never lost some one he loved considering he had never loved except for family, which he still had where as she didn't. There was no family to comfort her while she mourned so he assumed that she kept it to herself.  
  
'Poor girl. She doesn't deserve all of this at such a young age. If I were in her position I don't think I could live but she keeps going strong.' Kureno smiled slightly. 'She's strong though not in the way she thinks . . . I'm weak compared to her and she doesn't even know it.'  
  
Kaoru wiped her eyes. "Why are you smiling?" she asked in a whisper.  
  
Kureno grinned. "You're strong and you don't even know it!" he said.  
  
Kaoru looked at him strangely.  
  
"You've got will power. I couldn't go on if I was in you situation." He explained.  
  
"What do you mean? I've cried my eyes out numerous times since you arrived!" she countered. She was weak and she knew it.  
  
"It's understandable. If I were you, I don't know if I would even be smiling yet let alone laughing so much I cry when someone raises their voice!" he said cheerfully.  
  
Kaoru still looked at him strangely but shrugged it off mumbling a thanks and wiping away the stray tears.  
  
Kaoru washed her face to calm herself so she didn't start crying again and went back to Kureno but found he wasn't there. She groaned; he had to leave didn't he?  
  
"Kureno! Get out here!" she called.  
  
No answer  
  
"Kureno! Come on out; this isn't funny!"  
  
Still no answer  
  
She walked out of the room and saw him leaning on a wall with a distant and emotionless look on his face.  
  
"Kureno? What's the problem?"  
  
He didn't answer her. He just turned his head to look at her but no answer.  
  
That look scared her. "Ku-Kureno? Are you o-okay?" Kaoru asked.  
  
Suddenly, Kureno blinked. "Yes, what is it Kaoru? You look scared . . . like you just saw a ghost."  
  
Kaoru blinked and shook her head. "Just don't scare me like that."  
  
"What scared you? How did I scare you?" he asked innocently. He had absolutely no idea what scared her. How did he scare her?  
  
"That look, that look you gave me, it was scary, like you weren't all there."  
  
"Look? What look?" he asked. 'She just walked up!' Kureno thought. He honestly didn't remember even looking at her.  
  
'Oh my God! He doesn't remember! Why not?' Kaoru thought. "Nothing, Kureno, nothing important." She answered.  
  
"Okay. Are you sure?" he asked.  
  
Kaoru nodded. "Come on! I'm going to show you around maybe it'll jolt your memory."  
  
Kureno nodded to Kaoru, who ran off for the gate, then followed, walking slowly.  
  
Kaoru simply didn't bother going into why he looked at her like that because he obviously didn't realize he was doing it. 'Maybe it was a flashback or something and he just forgot it when he went back to normal.' She reached the gate and shivered slightly. 'It was nerve wrecking though, to be looked at like that.'  
  
Kureno caught up to Kaoru shortly after and she pulled him through the town, pointing out their favorite places. Kureno remembered a few things but not much and he was still pondering on how he freaked out Kaoru.  
  
When they finally went back to the dojo, things were a lot clearer of Kureno. He understood how he met every one at the dojo, even Misao. He now knew who the infamous Aoshi of the Oniwabanshuu was and the relationship of Kenshin and Aoshi. He also knew of Shishio and that Kenshin had stopped him from taking over after a long struggle. Just seeing things here brought back memories of things that happened in Kyoto.  
  
He knew a lot more now but there were still things he does not remember yet. Things that he still needed to know to get his full memory back. There were things that Kaoru still hasn't told him yet but needs and wants to know. There was something she was hiding and he knew it. But what is there to hide?  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 6: 'What do I need to know?' coming soon  
  
Devilspet: . . . any one? Any comments? Questions? Anything? Kaoru?  
  
Kaoru: . . . *lost in thought again* -_-  
  
Devilspet: Yahiko?  
  
Yahiko: *shrugs*  
  
Devilspet: *sigh* Sanosuke?  
  
Sanosuke: Nope, nothing here.  
  
Devilspet: Megumi?  
  
Megumi: No, sorry, nothing!  
  
Devilspet: Kenshin?  
  
Kenshin: *not working on set anymore*  
  
Devilspet: Oh, yeah, I forgot . . . Kureno?  
  
Kureno: Yeah, what am I missing here?  
  
Devilspet: I can't tell you!  
  
Kureno: Why?  
  
Devilspet: 'cause I don't know yet . . . sorry.  
  
Kureno: *sigh* 


	6. What do I need to know?

Fatality of the Strong  
  
Chapter 6: What do I need to know?  
  
By: Nikumu Chan  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.  
  
Author's note: I'm VERY sorry for the long wait but . . . I just couldn't think of anything good enough for a chapter lately but now I think I got a good start on it so . . . here ya go and tell me what ya think! ^^  
  
************  
  
Kureno sat in the middle of the dojo thinking about all he had found out the last few days. So many wonderful memories and they all involved Kaoru. Yet, what killed him was that . . . none of them were really his; they were Kenshin's.  
  
Kureno sighed.  
  
There was no way he could fill that empty spot in Kaoru's heart. He couldn't take Kenshin's place no matter how much he may look like him, sound like him, act like him, even if he had Kenshin's soul. He still wasn't Kenshin.  
  
No matter what.  
  
Kureno had a sinking feeling that there was something that he still didn't know. And that something, he felt, somehow, was important even though he didn't know what it was.  
  
'Why can't she tell me? Was Kenshin's life that bad that she can't tell me?!'  
  
************  
  
Kaoru peered at the clouds above her as she did the laundry. She couldn't help but picture Kureno's face in her mind. 'Why can't I stop thinking about him? Is it because he looks so much like Kenshin? It's not right to think of him that way. I can't like him just because he looks like Kenshin, has Kenshin's charm, and would probably do the same thing that Kenshin did every time I was in danger. What's happening to me?! I've only known him for a while . . . I can't! It's just . . . just . . . ARGH!!' She glanced to her left and saw that Kureno was sitting in the middle of the dojo, on the ground, and was staring at the sky. He looked deep in thought and almost frustrated.  
  
'I wonder what he's thinking about.' Kaoru thought absently.  
  
She sighed as she hung up the last piece of clothing.  
  
************  
  
'Doesn't she trust me enough? Know me enough to say that whatever's left to say I can handle?' Kureno shook his head sorrowfully though not tearing his gaze away from the stunningly beautiful afternoon sky. If he was home now he would be banging his head on a wall at the moment. His thoughts were frustrating him to no end and he hated when they did that to him. There was no stopping it; it just happened and he had to wait until he either fell asleep or he talked to someone, which was rare, to push them away.  
  
A pained look flashed across his features. 'Why can't she trust me?'  
  
************  
  
Kaoru frowned at Kureno's expression. What was he thinking to make him look like that?  
  
Kaoru sighed worriedly and crept over to Kureno, being careful not to disrupt his thoughts. She took a seat next to him and waited for a while.  
  
Kaoru became fed up of waiting for him to notice she was there. "Kureno?"  
  
Kureno jumped slightly and blinked when he saw Kaoru sitting beside him. "Yes, Miss Kaoru."  
  
Kaoru froze as those two words escaped his mouth and she completely forgot why she had come over in the first place. 'He sounds . . . so much like him.' She thought. Her eyes slowly widened as she stared at Kureno. For some reason, she felt her eyes sting with tears again.  
  
Seeing her reaction, Kureno looked away guiltily. "I'm sorry. That's what he called you, wasn't it? I'm sorry; really, I had just heard is so clearly in my head and . . . I just didn't know what I was thinking. I'm so sorry." He said quietly.  
  
Kaoru's expression immediately softened at his words. "It's okay . . . I just, I haven't heard that in a long time. Don't apologize."  
  
Kureno didn't look back. "Alright but I have one important question."  
  
"W-what is it?" she didn't like his tone. It was cold, icy, completely serious, and just didn't sound like him.  
  
"There's something important you aren't telling me," he looked back and when she was about to protest he added, "And don't tell me there's no because you know that's a lie and so do I. I can tell, Kaoru. I can tell when you're trying to keep something from me."  
  
Kaoru gulped and felt tears spring to her eyes as she recalled the memory she was trying to keep away from her thoughts. "I-I'm sorry; I c-can't." she said softly, getting up from her position beside Kureno.  
  
Kureno grabbed her wrist and looked up with pleading eyes. "Please, Kaoru, please tell me. I have to know, Kaoru, I have to!"  
  
A tear slid down Kaoru's cheek as she stared back at him. She pulled her wrist from his grip and ran away, back to the comfort of her room, calling while holding back a sob so to be able to speak, "I'll tell you later, I promise!"  
  
Kaoru left Kureno staring in the exact spot where she was once standing. "What could be that bad?" he asked himself quietly. Kureno sighed and flopped backwards onto the hard ground, ignoring the dirt that surrounded him. "Kaoru, what's up with you?"  
  
************  
  
Kaoru ran to her room, holding back the tears as best as possible at the moment until she reached the sanctuary of her room.  
  
God, she can't stop making a fool of herself!  
  
There had been maybe one or two times that she hadn't cried when she was around Kureno and she found it absolutely pitiful!  
  
Kaoru ran into her room and buried her face in her pillow; she was grateful that she hadn't run into anyone on the way to her own private haven.  
  
************  
  
Sanosuke, who was passing Kaoru's room, heard the crying and shook his head mournfully. He truly did feel bad but he knew there was nothing more he could do and he knew she hated being pitied upon so he, of course, kept it to himself.  
  
He headed out to see if Kureno had any idea why she was so upset.  
  
************  
  
Kureno lay on the ground, still staring at the sky almost unblinkingly. Sanosuke took a look at him and sighed. 'Whatever happened,' he considered, 'I think I just found the cause,'  
  
Sanosuke flopped on the ground beside Kureno. "What is it?" Kureno asked.  
  
"What's up with the lady?"  
  
Kureno sighed.  
  
"Well?" Sanosuke asked impatiently when Kureno didn't answer immediately.  
  
"I don't know, really. I asked her what she was keeping from me and the she got all teary and stuff and ran off telling me she's tell me later. Women; I don't get them sometimes."  
  
"Don't feel bad; it's rare to find an understandable female."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yeah . . . real rare."  
  
"Ah, okay, I'll keep that in mind."  
  
Sanosuke chuckled.  
  
"What are you laughing at?" Kureno asked, sitting up and narrowing his eyes at Sanosuke jokingly.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
************  
  
Nikumu: Yay! Another chapter done . . . Like I said before I am truly sorry for the wait I had, err, *cough, cough* other things to deal with  
  
My annoying mind (T_T don't listen to it): Like a book report due in two days!!  
  
Nikumu: Ugh, don't remind me! It's a boring book! I hate boring books! T_T Somebody save me from the harsh world of schoolwork! Okay, wait, I'll shut up now! Please review and thanks if you do!! ^^ 


	7. The glowing

Fatality of the Strong  
  
Chapter 7: The Glowing  
  
By: Nikumu Chan  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.  
  
Author's note: Sorry guys, I was planning to do this earlier but school work had me all tied up and it still does but . . . I needed a break so I'm going to write this for ya'll. Read, enjoy, and review please!  
  
************  
  
Yahiko slowly knocked on Kaoru's closed and locked door. "Kaoru?"  
  
"What?" A dull response emerged through the door.  
  
"Kaoru, dinner's ready. Come eat . . ."  
  
"I'm not hungry, Yahiko."  
  
The boy sighed. 'Just like before,' What could have happened between Kureno and Kaoru to have her act like this? What did he do to her?  
  
He suddenly felt an unstoppable anger towards Kureno . . . He'd made Kaoru's life like before, when Kenshin wasn't there!  
  
******Later that night in Kureno's room******  
  
Kureno punched the wall. What on earth happened to Kaoru? She didn't even come out for dinner!  
  
Grr . . . he couldn't help but be angry at her for acting this way. It was going to be his life if it happened the way to should . . . he had the right to know, ne?  
  
Kureno sighed and slumped to his bed, staring at the ceiling.  
  
Suddenly, a memory hit him at full force.  
  
******Memory******  
  
Kaoru was there, slumped into a corner, presumably unconscious. She looked hurt and he saw a visible wound slashed across her cheek and arm, both bleeding freely.  
  
He saw Kenshin staring at her in horror, piercing amber eyes wide in . . . fear? Fear for her safety? Health?  
  
To his other side were Yahiko and Sanosuke. Yahiko looked to have a broken arm and a head wound. Sanosuke was struggling to his feet but they wouldn't support his abused body and he fell.  
  
Kenshin then faced the enemy. A man wrapped in . . . bandages? He was laughing like a maniac and Kenshin seemed furious. Kenshin attacked . . .  
  
******End Memory******  
  
That man had obviously hurt Kaoru and the others . . . but why? Who was he? He though back to his previously recovered memories. Bandages . . . a man in bandages?  
  
That man, the one who hurt Kenshin's friends . . . that man must have been Shishio.  
  
******Flash Back******  
  
Kaoru looked up at him and smiled sadly. "You look just like him," she said quietly. Kureno blinked. "Like who? And who is it that everyone keeps calling me?" he asked. Kaoru's smile faded slightly but never left.  
  
"That's 'him'," she said, wiping away her tears. Kureno nodded while thinking. "So . . . I look like this 'Kenshin Himura'? And this 'Kenshin Himura' was someone you knew? But, someone killed him, right?" Kureno said.  
  
Kaoru smiled. "Somewhat right . . . yes, you look like Kenshin. Yes, Kenshin was my friend. But no, someone did not kill him . . . he killed himself for Yahiko, Sanosuke, and I- all for his friends' safety. He killed himself for his friends' own welfare, their safety, and only theirs . . . not for his" Kaoru explained.  
  
"Killed himself? How do you know?" Kureno asked, shocked at the news. Kaoru felt a new wave of tears well up in her eyes.  
  
"I was there," tears rolled down her cheeks but she continued, "I saw him pierce his heart with that dagger, I yelled at him, tried to get him to stop . . . to come back home with us, I confessed so many things that I would have never imagined me telling him, I said I loved him, that I couldn't live without him, and he just ignored me. He said it was for the best and I was stupid enough to believe him. I was wrong; it's been living hell for me without him here- for two years I've had to live without him and they were the hardest years of my life." Kaoru said then looked down, embarrassed for letting him see her cry.  
  
******End Flash Back******  
  
Realization struck like a blow in the stomach.  
  
Kenshin thought he was the reason they were getting hurt and he felt it was best if he . . . if he wasn't there . . . that meant suicide. He killed himself for his friends!  
  
"'He killed himself for his friends' own welfare, their safety, and only theirs . . . not for his,'" Kureno repeated slowly.  
  
Oh God, why? Now that he knew of this memory, he wished he didn't. Kureno sighed; he had to talk to Kaoru . . . and now!  
  
He hopped from his bed and walked out of his room.  
  
Outside, it was almost dark and the moon was glowing unusually bright but Kureno didn't notice.  
  
When he reached Kaoru's room, he hesitated. Now, why did he want to speak with her? Was it to seek comfort or to comfort her . . . maybe, to tell her that he remembered? Why?  
  
The door slid open from the other side and Kaoru emerged. She gasped when she saw Kureno. "What are you doing here, Kureno?"  
  
"I, honestly, don't know." He answered. "You? Where are you going?"  
  
Kaoru grew meek and shyly mumbled, "I got hungry."  
  
Kureno laughed slightly. "That's what you get for not eating," He teased.  
  
Kaoru ignored his comment. "Why were you at my door?"  
  
"I already answered that. I really don't know . . . but, I did remember something."  
  
Kaoru smiled brightly, already forgetting her previous intentions: one, avoid Kureno, and two, get food. "Really? What was it?"  
  
Kureno grew deathly serious. "You were hurt. It was Shishio. He hurt you, Sanosuke, and Yahiko. The red-head attacked. I understand what you meant by what you said when we first met. 'For his friends' own welfare,' I understand now."  
  
Kureno backed up into the moon light. "I now understand that they were very wrong about the Battousai, that he was a caring, selfless man, and I now understand . . . why you loved him."  
  
The moon pulsed violently.  
  
************  
  
Nikumu: Done with this one. I hope you liked it! Please review! 


	8. Miss Kaoru

Fatality of the Strong  
  
Chapter 8: Miss Kaoru  
  
By: Nikumu Chan  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin  
  
Author's note: Okay people, I got major inspiration so I'm making another chapter and I think this is the final one so that's cool right? It's finally going to be done!  
  
******Previous Chapter******  
  
Kureno backed up into the moon light. "I now understand that they were very wrong about the Battousai, that he was a caring, selfless man, and I now understand why you loved him."  
  
The moon pulsed violently.  
  
******Chapter 8******  
  
A pale, eerie blue light flooded the courtyard of the dojo, stunning Kaoru to silence but Kureno didn't seem to notice; he was too busy staring at Kaoru.  
  
The moon pounded powerfully, emitting an immense pulse of blue light.  
  
Kaoru felt her jaw fall open as she saw Kureno glow faintly. "Ku-Kureno? Y- you're glowing!" She gasped as she pointed a weak arm to him.  
  
Kureno blinked. "What the--" Kureno looked down at himself and jumped, utterly startled. He tried to shake it, jumping around.  
  
If Kaoru wasn't so surprised at the moment, she would have laughed at Kureno's attempt to shake away the glow. It was quite amusing, watching him jump around in odd angles, but she couldn't laugh. She was completely mesmerized; for God's sake, he was glowing!!  
  
Kureno stopped, panting. His eyes widened . . .  
  
Kureno was levitating!!! Oh no! That definitely means something's wrong! Kaoru practically flew to the courtyard, where Kureno was previously standing . . . and now floating! "Kureno, what the heck is going on?!"  
  
Kureno shot her an incredulous look. "Act like I know, why don't ya?!"  
  
"I am! What, in all sanity, is going on?!"  
  
"I don't know!"  
  
The blaze around Kureno grew brighter and spread out around the courtyard; Kaoru fell silent and grew worried.  
  
What could be happening to him? Why was it happening to him? What did he do to have this happen? And what, exactly, was going on!?  
  
. . . Could it have anything to do with the memories? . . . With Kenshin? Is this how that replacement was to work?  
  
A bright light caught Kaoru's eye. It seemed to pulsate repeatedly . . . it was the moon. What did the moon have to do with the levitation and the light?  
  
It seemed to pulse contently, as if it was planning something. But what the heck did that have to do with Kureno?  
  
Suddenly, the pulses became more powerful and the moon grew brighter. Kaoru's eyes grew round and widened slowly at the sight . . . the moon was giving off powerful light! But, it wasn't supposed to do that . . . right?! The moon doesn't give away light, does it?!  
  
As a blinding flash erupted from the moon, Kaoru shielded her eyes protectively.  
  
What was happening?!  
  
For God's sake, she had a right to know, ne?!  
  
Why was this happening to them?!  
  
Did they angry the Gods somehow . . . what had they done?!  
  
What was that light doing?!  
  
It wasn't hurting Kureno, right?!  
  
Too many questions ran through her mind to comprehend.  
  
The light died down and Kaoru rubbed her eyes. Kureno was sitting on the ground, motionless.  
  
"Kureno!!" Kaoru hissed, just remembering that it was the middle of the night and the others were sleeping. She hurriedly kneeled down beside Kureno. "Kureno, are you okay?!"  
  
No answer  
  
"Kureno, answer me!"  
  
Kaoru felt tears well in her eyes when he didn't answer again. "Kureno?" she asked slowly. "Will you answer me? Please? Talk? Open your eyes, please? Kureno?" she asked her friend. "I don't want to loose another friend . . . please? Do something, dammit!!" Tears fell down Kaoru's cheeks but she just shook Kureno, giving no signal to know the tears were even there.  
  
"I don't . . . want to ever . . . do that again! What . . . happened?!" Kureno groaned quietly. He cracked open an eye, almost sleepily.  
  
Kaoru smiled happily, tears still spilling down her cheeks. "Kureno?" se asked softly.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"What do you mean 'who'? You know who you are!"  
  
"I thought I did, Miss Kaoru."  
  
Kaoru's eyes rounded, all tears dried momentarily. "What . . . did you just call me?"  
  
"I called you Miss Kaoru . . . is there something different about that? I've always called you that."  
  
Kaoru felt tears well again. "Ken . . . shin? Kenshin, is it you?"  
  
He smiled. "That I am,"  
  
A tear rolled down Kaoru's cheek as she hugged Kenshin/Kureno tightly. "You're back! You came back, Kenshin!!"  
  
"I left?"  
  
"You died, you idiot!" she yelled, crying profusely.  
  
"I didn't leave. I was with you the whole time Kaoru. I may not have been there physically, but I was always in your heart as long as you thought of me. I would never leave completely." He said hugging her back.  
  
************  
  
Sanosuke and Yahiko walked outside rubbing their eyes, being shaken awake by yelling.  
  
Sanosuke was first to get sight of Kaoru and, the still known as, to him, Kureno. "What the--" he stopped himself when he heard Kaoru speak.  
  
************  
  
"Why'd you do that, Kenshin? Why'd you kill yourself . . . ? We could have managed . . ."  
  
"No, we couldn't have. It was the only way for me to guarantee everyone's safety. I didn't want to take the chance of something like that happening again."  
  
************  
  
Did she say Kenshin?  
  
Sanosuke peered over his shoulder to see Yahiko, jaw practically on the floor. He'd heard it, too.  
  
"Kaoru! What the--" Sanosuke started.  
  
Yahiko interrupted. "Is Kenshin really back, Kaoru?!?!" he yelled.  
  
************  
  
Kenshin looked to the voices. "Sano, Yahiko!"  
  
Kaoru looked to Yahiko, broke out into a huge grin, and nodded vigorously. "He's back . . . Kenshin's back," she whispered, "And I'm not letting him leave again."  
  
************  
  
Nikumu: Bad ending? Tell me what ya think! Please review! It's OVER!!! 


End file.
